hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yard
Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the location. Hidden Items Anchor * Largely opaque in junk to left of door on right of scene * On the tree trunk * On the upper front of the juke box to the right of the tree trunk * Part of the numbers on the arch over the door * Left of the door, hidden behind the pirate ship Army Figurine * In tree leaves (Roman soldier) * On top of game console Ball * large, but low opacity behind car to left of marble column * On top of temple door archway, very top of screen Beads * On right branch of tree * On the sidewalk, center foreground, below the base of the tree Bell * Hanging from top right corner of game console, left of tree Bird * On top of toy box lid * On arm of chair * On pavement below base of tree, right of toy box lid * On top of game console Bottle * In door of coach * At base of tree trunk * Right of toy box Bow * Leaning against right side of tree trunk (archer's bow) * Inside toy box lid * Left of temple door Brass Instrument (also see trumpet) * Midway up trunk of tree Butterfly * Lower left corner of window in background center of screen * On front of game console Cannon * Below the tree, in front of the fence post * In fountain pool Cat * On top of coach roof * Upper tree trunk * On back of chair Compass * Below coach door * base of tree, left side Elephant * In front of the gravestone under the tree * On the bottom left side of the arcade game on the left side of the screen; just left of the tree Fan * On archway over temple door Horseshoe * On wrought-iron fence, left of coach * On tombstone * Lower right on furniture * On temple door House * Inside the toy chest * On walkway, center foreground * At base of fountain Inkwell * Right center of screen on top of furniture * On top of toy box lid Kettle * Hanging from right branch of tree (gray) * On rear rim of stone fountain pool (gray) * Directly left of the toy chest in foreground, on edge of stone fountain (white/gold) * Lower center of screen on cobble stones (white/gold) Lizard * Upper tree trunk * On top of toy box lid * On pavement at bottom of furniture, bottom center of screen * On top of carriage Mask * At base of tree trunk * On top of drum, bottom center of screen * On top of left stone pillar, on right side of the screen Net * Leaning against tree trunk * In front of basement window, left side of screen Playing Card * Upper right on top of stone pillar * On pavement below coach * Upper left corner on window pane * Lower right on furniture Rider * In toy box (Crusader) * On top of game console Ship * On top of large game console, left of tree Teddy Bear * In tree leaves * At bottom left of game console * On pavement below chair, above drum Toy Windmill * Upper left corner of temple door * Laying on top of game console * In upper left of tree leaves (small) * In lower center of tree leaves (large) Trumpet * On ledge above temple door (hard to see) * At rear of coach, between wheels * hanging in tree, on the left side of screen Umbrella * In wicker chair, center screen (folded) * Hanging from corner of coach (folded) * Hanging from right branch of tree (open) * Leaning against the bottom of the tree, left side Secret Hiding places * Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations